


Full Contact

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, amour vache
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est en colère. Furieuse, même. Après lui. A cause de lui. Parce qu'elle l'aime, parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de l'aimer, parce qu'il a raison de l'empêcher de l'aimer, parce qu'elle sait qu'il a raison, parce qu'elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle le sait.<br/>Un ring de boxe : aux yeux de Jack, l'endroit idéal pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère entre eux ; aux yeux de Sam, l'occasion d'extérioriser toute cette frustration accumulée. Juste une différence de points de vue, que Jack découvrira à ses dépends.<br/>Un ring de boxe. Et un combat qui pourrait en dire plus sur eux qu'ils ne souhaitaient en dévoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, écrire de fanfiction de pure romance. Trop guimauve, trop éloigné de l'ambiance de la série… Voilà le résultat de ses bonnes résolutions, à peine assumé par son auteur !  
> En espérant que certains trouveront tout de même du plaisir à sa lecture…  
> Je remercie Bibi Phoque pour sa relecture, et Bibiche et Malice pour leurs critiques complètes et constructives qui ont su me persuader que je pouvais publier cette histoire sans en mourir de honte.
> 
> **Spoiler** : _Sous la glace_ (4x10), _Chimères_ (7x15), _Pour la vie_ (8x18). L'histoire se base sur la version française de Sous la glace, dont la dernière scène diffère beaucoup de la version originale.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d’argent pour cette histoire.

_« Alliance parfaite du physique et du mental, le Full Contact demande agilité, très grande maîtrise de soi, intelligence, courage et une parfaite condition physique. Classée dans la catégorie des boxes américaines de compétition, cette discipline s’adresse à des pratiquants expérimentés et très entraînés compte tenu de la dangerosité de l’épreuve._

_Réglementation :_

_\- Coups portés pleine puissance avec enchaînements des poings et des pieds au dessus de la ceinture_

_\- Balayage de l’adversaire autorisé dans les protections de pieds_

_\- Mise hors combat de l’adversaire par K.O autorisée. »_

Fédération Fighting Full Contact

 

* * *

 

 

_Après « Sous la Glace », saison 4 épisode 10_

 

« Alors, Colonel ?

\- Major.

\- Cet homme chauve dont vous ne pouviez vous souvenir ?

\- Le général Hammond.

\- C’est ça.

\- Il est du Texas, vous savez. Ça y est, tout me revient.

- Oui, Jack.

\- "Mon Colonel". »

Quel autre choix avait-elle que d’obéir ? Son sourire se figea, mais elle acquiesça avec résignation.

 

Le salaud.

Sans cœur.

Insensible.

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. Et bien sûr elle l’adorait. De tout son cœur. Et c’était bien là le fond du problème.

                Le major Carter soupira et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les lignes de code affichées sur l’écran qui lui faisait face. Elle voulait que la simulation puisse tourner dès le lendemain. Mais la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines l’empêchait de se concentrer.

Le salaud.

Même quand il n’était pas là, il trouvait moyen de l’emmerder. Elle le détestait. A se demander comment elle pouvait l’aimer si profondément. Mais la question ne se posait même pas à ses yeux. L’amour a ses raisons que même la raison de la cartésienne Samantha Carter ignore. Et voilà comment vous vous retrouviez amoureuse du plus parfait des salauds. Et, pour ne rien arranger, de votre supérieur. Elle jalousait sa facilité à oublier ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux lorsqu’ils étaient Therra et Jonah. Et elle le haïssait pour le pouvoir qu’il avait de la remettre à sa place. Qu’il lui paraissait loin ce jour où il avait avoué ressentir quelque chose pour elle…

« Parce que je tiens à elle… Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire. »

                Alors voilà. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû, mais elle s’était prise à espérer. Peut-être que finalement et contre toute attente, elle avait elle aussi le droit au bonheur ? Toute femme pouvait trouver son prince charmant, non ? Il suffisait de regarder n’importe quelle comédie romantique pour savoir que ça se finissait toujours bien.

Alors voilà. Telle l’héroïne idiote d’une stupide comédie, enivrée d’espoir, rassérénée par le bonheur qu’ils avaient partagé sur cette planète glacée, elle avait décidé de se lancer. D’accord, l’appeler par son prénom ne tenait peut-être pas du saut dans le vide. Mais elle avait décidé de faire un premier pas.

Et il l’avait repoussée.

                Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Contre lui. Et puis contre elle-même aussi. Comment avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour croire que quelque chose pourrait changer maintenant ? Certes, le destin venait de leur prouver qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, en dépit de toute tentative extraterrestre d’effacer leurs souvenirs. Mais ça ne faisait visiblement aucune différence pour un militaire borné.

                Elle se sentait humiliée.

                Le comble était qu’il avait raison, elle le savait. Elle comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles il l’avait repoussée sans ménagement. La loi de non-fraternisation. Une loi juste, Sam devait le reconnaître. Qui protégeait les femmes. S’ils l’enfreignaient, leurs supérieurs n’auraient d’autre choix que de les faire passer en cours martiale. C’était la règle : pas d’exception, pas de favoritisme. Même pour les héros. Surtout pour les héros. Ils devaient être des modèles. Et qui sauverait l’univers s’ils se retrouvaient en prison ? Ils affrontaient des ennemis trop puissants pour pouvoir se priver de leurs éléments les plus aguerris. Surtout pour des raisons aussi bassement égoïstes que l’amour…

                Et comme d’habitude, il avait réagi avec professionnalisme alors qu’elle s’était comportée en romantique écervelée.

                Ce qu’elle le détestait !

                Elle jalousait sa force.

Elle jalousait son professionnalisme.

Et elle n’aimait pas non-plus avoir tort. Surtout devant lui.

                Mais quelle idiote !

                De rage, elle jeta violemment son stylo à travers la pièce. Il se brisa en deux en heurtant le mur opposé, mais cela ne la soulagea nullement. Furieuse, elle brandit le pot à crayons pour lui faire subir le même sort lorsqu’un raclement de gorge à la porte l’interrompit :

« Heu… Carter ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire amusé mais néanmoins adorablement sexy.

                Elle le détestait.

                Elle détestait son sourire sexy.

                Et elle détestait qu’on la surprenne lorsqu’elle perdait son contrôle.

Surtout lui.

                Le salaud !

 

                Le colonel O’Neill parcourait les couloirs de la base d’un pas allègre, saluant les soldats qu’il croisait avec bonne humeur. Voilà trois jours qu’ils étaient revenus de cette horrible planète gelée. Hammond leur avait accordé une semaine de repos, et même si le docteur Fraiser avait dictatorialement ordonné que l’équipe reste en observation à la base, il avait pu pleinement profiter de ce temps libre. Il l’avait en grande partie consacré à apprendre le poker à Teal’c. Un investissement qui se révélait payant. Le visage de marbre du jaffa troublait les adversaires, et ils avaient ainsi pu plumer SG-6 le matin même. Une seule chose dérangeait le colonel : Carter l’évitait. Il en avait finalement conclu qu’elle lui en voulait après leur dernière conversation sur la planète de glace. Foutue planète.

                Enfin, Carter ne faisait jamais la tête très longtemps. Même la fois où il l’avait obligée à partir en vacances alors que SG-3 venait de ramener une nouvelle technologie ô combien passionnante, il avait suffit d’un beau sourire et de quelques blagues pour qu’elle lui pardonne.

                C’est donc sûr de lui que le colonel se présenta à la porte du laboratoire de son major. Où il la trouva occupée à dévaster son bureau, activité assez inhabituelle chez la scientifique. Grand ménage de printemps, peut-être ?

« Hum… Carter ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

                Elle leva vers lui un visage totalement inexpressif.

« Mon Colonel. » salua-t-elle avec une froideur tranchante.

                OK, peut-être qu’un beau sourire ne suffirait pas cette fois. Qu’importe, il avait un plan de rechange.

« Ça vous dirait un petit entraînement de boxe ? »

                Il comprit à son regard qu’elle allait refuser, et s’empressa d’insister :

« Histoire de vous détendre un peu. Vous êtes enfermée dans ce labo depuis trois jours, vous avez besoin de respirer !

\- J’ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Allez Carter, vous en avez besoin. C’est un ordre !

\- A vos ordres, céda-t-elle, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Rendez-vous dans dix minutes en salle de sport ! »

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack franchit la porte de la salle d’entraînement pour y trouver Carter qui l’attendait déjà, plantée avec rigidité au milieu de la pièce. Rien de tel qu’un peu de boxe pour détendre l’atmosphère. Ils s’entraînaient ensemble de temps à autre, et passaient toujours un moment amusant. Il aimait lui montrer quelques trucs, parfois appris de Teal’c. Elle les retenait toujours avec une efficacité remarquable.

Il s’avança vers elle et se mit en position de garde.

« Prête, Carter ?

\- Oui mon Colonel. » répondit-elle d’un ton morne.

                Puis elle attaqua.

                Jack ne savait pas dire si ça venait de lui, mais il avait l’impression qu’elle était beaucoup plus rapide que d’habitude. Avec le séjour sous la glace, il n’avait pas pu s’entraîner depuis un bon bout de temps, ce qui expliquait sans doute sa médiocrité actuelle. Une voix lui souffla qu’elle non plus n’avait pas dû s’entraîner depuis plusieurs semaine, mais il l’ignora pour se concentrer sur le combat. Et c’était une bonne chose, car il dut esquiver de justesse le pied droit du major. Pour se retrouver immédiatement face à son point gauche, qui le heurta de plein fouet au menton. Il grogna de douleur : elle lui en voulait résolument.

                Il croisa son regard et ce qu’il y lut le troubla : une colère noire assombrissait ses yeux, et il crut y voir en arrière plan un immense chagrin. Perturbé, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et revint férocement à l’attaque.

                Lui n’osait pas déployer toute sa force, de peur de lui faire mal. « Tu ne dois pas frapper les filles ! » lui répétait inlassablement sa vieille mère. Le genre d’éducation dont on se débarrasse difficilement. Toute sa réserve s’envola néanmoins lorsqu’il reçut un douloureux coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Mollo, Carter. » marmonna-t-il en se remettant en garde.

                Mais elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir y aller mollo. Telle une tigresse, elle esquivait ses coups avec souplesse, et les lui rendait avec une force que seule lui conférait une vitesse parfaitement maîtrisée. Il était ébahi par la technicité sans faille qu’elle déployait. Et passablement effrayé par le regard noir qu’il croisait parfois. Il avait l’impression que ses coups ne parvenaient jamais à porter, tandis que lui était assailli par une avalanche de poings et de pieds. Tout son corps devenait progressivement douloureux, et Carter l’attaquait avec toujours plus de fureur. Le feintant d’une passe qu’il n’avait jamais vu exécuter, elle pivota pour lui décocher un violent coup de pied dans le plexus solaire, qui l’envoya valser quelques pas en arrière, à bout de souffle.

« OK, Carter, on arrête, vous avez gagné. »

                Elle ne s’arrêta pas. Elle réengagea le combat avec désespoir, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus désordonnés. O’Neill n’eut d’autre choix que d’esquiver du mieux qu’il pouvait, résigné à son incapacité à riposter. Mais lorsqu’il aperçut son visage, son cœur se serra : des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis qu’elle tentait encore et toujours de le bombarder de coups. Il n’y avait plus rien de la technique parfaite dont elle avait fait preuve tout à l’heure. Ne restait que la détresse qui animait ses gestes par saccade. Ce qui lui permit de reprendre le dessus. Il put enfin riposter, et attrapa ses épaules pour l’empêcher de continuer son furieux combat en plaquant ses bras le long de son corps. Elle se débattit mais il la maintint avec force face à lui.

« Carter… Calmez-vous !

\- Lâchez-moi ! cracha-t-elle. Je vous déteste ! »

                Le colonel se figea. Elle le détestait. Comment avait-il pu la blesser à ce point ?

Foutue planète gelée.

Il comprenait qu’elle ait été déçue du retour à la normal de leur relation. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Absolument aucun. Certain d’avoir pris la bonne décision, il avait refoulé sa propre déception pour reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie. Il avait juste oublié, égoïstement, qu’elle pouvait ressentir les choses différemment. Quel con. Il ne pouvait même pas lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce rejet. Et à cause de lui, elle le détestait. Planète gelée de merde !

Carter se débattit encore un instant, puis, à bout de force, cessa toute résistance. Elle resta pantelante devant lui, les joues mouillées par les larmes, semblant sur le point de s’effondrer.

Doucement, Jack enserra son visage de ses gants pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous avez raison de me détester. Moi aussi je me déteste… Si vous saviez à quel point j’aurais voulu pouvoir vous répondre autre-chose ce jour là. »

                Elle le considéra avec surprise. N’était-ce pas une larme qu’elle voyait poindre au coin de ses yeux ? Impossible. Le grand Jack O’Neill ne pleurait pas. Oh, ça lui était sûrement arrivé dans le passé. Il avait dû pleurer la mort de son fils. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, quand quelque chose le touchait, il se mettait en colère. La colère cachait efficacement les larmes. Ça et des lunettes de soleil. Et pourtant, cette humidité dans ses yeux... Jamais elle n’avait vu plus triste spectacle. Et c’était de sa faute. Son cœur se brisa irrévocablement.

« Mon Colonel… Je suis désolée, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée… hoqueta-t-elle maladroitement.

\- C’est moi qui vous demande pardon, répondit-il d’une voix rendue rauque par l’émotion. Parce que… Je n’ai rien de plus à vous offrir. »

                Ils restèrent un long moment face à face, noyés dans le chagrin de l’autre. Sam se calma petit à petit, et lorsque son souffle fut redevenu régulier, elle répondit simplement :

« Je sais. »

                Il contempla son visage qui se faisait plus dur alors qu’elle acceptait d’endosser ce destin solitaire pour continuer à accomplir son devoir envers la Terre. Elle se redressa, serrant les dents contre l’adversité, ses yeux brillants semblants défier cette vie qui lui demandait sans cesse de nouveaux sacrifices. Il admira sa force et sa volonté de fer. Son courage à la fois faillible et immense. Si une personne méritait qu’on combatte, c’était bien elle. Aussi se battrait-il. Jusqu’au bout. Et la victoire marquerait la fin de leur solitude.

« Je vous promets qu’un jour les choses seront différentes. » lui affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

                Un sourire naquit pour la première fois depuis trois jours sur les lèvres de Sam. Un sourire communicatif, auquel Jack répondit avec bonheur, ajoutant malicieusement :

« En attendant… Vous me montrez le coup de pied rotatif de tout à l’heure ? »

Et l’entraînement continua.

Dans une ambiance soudain beaucoup plus détendue, Carter lui montra quelques feintes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils s'entraînèrent longtemps, profitant de la présence de l'autre, de son contact lorsque leurs corps se heurtaient. Ils luttèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement, imbibés d'une sueur dont le parfum troublait les sens de l'autre. Quand finalement ils s'arrêtèrent, assis à même le sol pour reprendre leur souffle, Sam se sentait étrangement bien. Comme rassasiée de sa soif de lui. Elle sourit pour faire remarquer :

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, mon Colonel ! »

                Il la fixa intensément avant de répondre :

« Promis. »

 

Le lendemain, Jack reprit ses leçons de poker avec Teal’c. Le jaffa le lamina rapidement, étalant fièrement devant lui les jetons de toute les couleurs qu’ils venaient de dérober à l’adversaire. La victoire lui paraissait pourtant un peu facile. Et le manque de réaction de son professeur devant un tel déshonneur, révélateur.

« Quelque chose vous distrait-il, O’Neill ? »

Celui-ci mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre.

« Vous saviez que Carter boxait comme une pro ?

\- En effet. C’est elle qui m’a appris les bases de ce sport.

\- Comment ça ? s’offusqua O’Neill. Je pensais que vous connaissiez ça de Chulak !

\- Nous ne pratiquons pas la boxe sur Chulak, bien que nous soyons entrainés pour le combat à main nu. Le major Carter m’a prodigué de précieux conseils pour améliorer ma technique.

\- Mais d’où elle connait tout ça ?

\- Jacob Carter a apparemment insisté pour qu’elle prenne des cours dès l’âge de cinq ans. Il voulait que sa fille soit apte à se défendre en cas d’agression.

\- Je plains le pauvre type qui agresserait Carter… marmonna un O’Neill un peu perdu. Et pourquoi vous ne me l’avez jamais dit ? Ou elle d’ailleurs ?

\- Le major Carter m’a confié avoir essayé de vous informer de son niveau la première fois que vous vous êtes entraînés ensemble. Mais vous n’avez pas écouté…

\- C’est pas mon genre ! s’insurgea O’Neill.

\- Je pense que si, répondit gravement le jaffa. Apparemment, vous aviez l’air tellement heureux à l’idée de lui enseigner les techniques de boxe qu’elle n’a plus eu le cœur à vous détromper. Elle m’a demandé de me taire car selon elle, vous vous sentiriez vexé. »

                O’Neill contemplait le jaffa la bouche béante d’étonnement.

« J’ai pas écouté ce qu’elle me disait ? Moi ? »

 

* * *

 

_Après «Chimères », saison 7 épisode 15_

 

                Sam leva le nez du complexe calcul dont elle s’efforçait de venir à bout pour regarder l’horloge. On était mardi, et dans une demi-heure il serait 18h. Sam sourit. Le mardi à 18h, c’était l’entraînement de boxe avec le colonel. Jamais ils n’y avaient dérogé depuis cette première fois après leur captivité dans les sous-sols de la planète de glace, trois ans auparavant. Sauf lorsqu’ils étaient prisonniers à plusieurs années lumières de la base, bien sûr. Le programme était connu, et personne n’aurait osé utiliser la salle ces soirs là, de peur d’encourir le courroux du colonel O’Neill. Ces entraînements étaient devenus un moment de complicité partagée. Les rôles s’étaient échangés, l’élève devenant le maître, mais Jack avait maintenant rattrapé le niveau de Sam. Il avait dû s’entraîner comme un fou pour ça. En cachette, bien sûr. Malgré ses dénégations, son égo avait dû en prendre un coup lorsqu’il avait découvert qu’elle était meilleure que lui ! Elle rit toute seule, pressée que l’heure arrive, impatiente de ce moment pour eux deux, durant lequel ils avaient enfin le droit de se toucher, de s’effleurer. Le combat devenait alors comme une danse leur permettant d’évacuer un peu de la tension qui marquait leur platonique relation.

                Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça, se réprimanda Sam. Plus maintenant. Maintenant il y avait Pete, et elle ne devait pas oublier que cet entraînement était seulement un moment d’amitié. D’amitié, parfaitement. Son humeur s’assombrit quelque peu alors que ses doutes concernant son honnêteté envers elle-même remontaient.

                Vingt minutes plus tard, son sourire était revenu et ses doutes oubliés alors qu’elle avançait dans le couloir en direction de la salle de sport, son survêtement passé. Elle fut surprise de croiser le colonel O’Neill toujours en uniforme.

« Mon Colonel, vous ne vous préparez pas pour notre entraînement ? » 

                Le colonel fixa ses pieds d’un air gêné, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, à propos de ça, Carter… Je pense qu’on devrait annuler.

\- Un impromptu ?

\- Non, je ne parlais pas seulement de ce soir… On devrait arrêter les entraînements.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s’étonna Sam, peinée.

\- ça ne me paraît pas très honnête. Vis-à-vis de Pete. 

\- Oh. Mais... Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de malhonnête à s’entrainer à la boxe. Entre amis. »

                Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté. Elle voyait très bien le problème. Elle le voyait même depuis sa première sortie avec Pete. Elle refusait d’y penser car cela créait toujours en elle un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. Ces entraînements correspondaient à une promesse que lui avait faite Jack. Mais tout cela remontait à tellement longtemps… La promesse ne tenait plus aujourd’hui, si ?

« Carter, soyez réaliste… »

                Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n’avait pas envie d’être réaliste. Seulement de ne plus être seule, de ne faire de peine à personne et d’avoir une vie personnelle un peu moins pathétique. C’était simple. S’interroger pour savoir si elle regardait ou non la réalité en face ne pourrait que compliquer les choses.

                Devant l’absence de réponse de son second, Jack se sentit obligé de combler le silence :

« Vous en profiterez pour passer plus de temps avec lui ! » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire joyeux qui sonnait faux.

                Elle semblait très déçue mais se reprit avec courage :

« Je n’avais plus rien à vous apprendre de toute façon, fit-elle remarquer avec un faible sourire.

\- C’est vrai. A demain alors.

\- A demain, mon Colonel. »

                Elle le regarda s’éloigner, la mort dans l’âme. Et pourtant il avait raison, comme d’habitude.

 

* * *

 

_Après « Pour la vie », saison 8 épisode 18_

 

                Le général O’Neill pénétra dans les vestiaires et s’effondra sur le banc. Malgré sa monté en grade, il avait insisté pour garder un casier ici. Il n’aurait pas su où ranger ses affaires sinon. Il ne retrouvait jamais rien dans son bureau. Trop grand. Pour l’instant, il était vanné. Et pourtant le week-end était encore loin, on n’était que mardi. Le mois dernier avait été épuisant. Anubis leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sans l’intervention miraculeuse de Daniel, ils y seraient tous passés. Et bien sûr, il y avait eu la mort de Jacob. Carter semblait prendre la chose plutôt bien. Elle était courageuse. Ce n’était plus à lui de s’en préoccuper de toute manière. Elle avait Pete maintenant. Et ce petit con avait intérêt à gérer, où il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Lui par contre n’avait plus personne, depuis que Kerry l’avait quitté, pas dupe sur ses sentiments pour son équipière fiancée.

                Il ouvrit son casier avec lassitude, lorsque son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A la porte était suspendue une paire de gants de boxe. Il les gardait pourtant enfouis tout au fond de son bazar, n'ayant plus le temps de boxer avec Teal'c depuis qu'il devait assumer la responsabilité de la base. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, en ayant perdu le goût depuis que ses entraînements avec Carter avaient cessés. Parce qu'elle avait Pete. Mais aujourd'hui les gants étaient là. Ils brillaient d’un rouge éclatant, promesse d’un avenir radieux. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu ouvrir son casier sans le fracturer et il s'en fichait royalement.

                Il leva les yeux vers la pendule : 17h55. Soudain rasséréné, il attrapa la paire de gants de boxe et se dirigea d’un pas joyeux vers la salle d’entraînement, vers ce qu'il espérait être son dernier combat, le cœur gonflé d’espoir.


End file.
